Harry's Life with Parents: Beyond Deathly Hallows
by dreamwriter32
Summary: The continuation of Harry's Life with Parents, following the events of Deathly Hallows
1. After the Battle

**After the Battle**

 **Summary: It's over. The war is over and now it's time for Harry to reunite with his family and loved ones.**

Lily felt like she was in a dream, one that she didn't want to wake up from. Voldemort was gone and her son, _her_ little boy, although he wasn't a little boy anymore, had finally defeated him. She looked around the Great Hall, the bodies of those who were killed were moved to an unused room on the first floor. The severely injured were being transported to St. Mungo's one by one and the others were sitting around the Great Hall, talking.

Her eyes met James from across the room. How this year had been hard. They had to go into hiding, clearing out the house to look like they moved out in October when they deemed it no longer safe to stay where they lived. James had just come back from checking the property with Arthur who went to check on the Burrow.

By some miracle, both places were spared. Minor damage to the door at their house and a few broken windows at the Burrow, but nothing else. Molly was relieved and Lily was for her.

Remus was killed along with Tonks. Teddy would grow up not knowing his parents. Lily made a promise to herself to help Harry and Ginny, his godparents in any and every way she could. She felt it was the least she could do for the son of a beloved friend. She decided that she would love Teddy like he was her grandchild because Harry and Ginny would have the option of adopting Teddy if they choose to later on or when Andromeda was no longer able to care for him.

Sirius walked towards her and they both shared a look of relief.

It felt like hours ago, she was being held up by Sirius and James when they saw Harry in Hagrid's arms. She was hysterical in grief, thinking that her son was dead. It was hard to tell who took it the hardest, Lily or Ginny. But then when Neville confronted the evil wizard, their attention went to a movement in Hagrid's arms.

Harry was alive!

James walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her when they got a glimpse of Ron and Hermione, behind them was Harry.

They saw them whispering to each other and then Ron and Hermione walk towards the Weasleys, while Harry approached his own family,

Lily met her son halfway, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Then in three strides, she was holding her son in her arms, tightly. She kissed the top of his head and then pulled him back in arm's length.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Harry James! Do you understand me?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Mum. I'm sorry-"Lily cut him off.

"No need to, sweetheart. I'm just glad that you're okay." Then Lily pulled him back and said, "Go see Dad, Sirius, and Ginny then meet me in the hospital wing. I know you and you haven't been to be checked."

"Do I have to?" Harry asked, hearing James snort and Sirius chuckling from behind Lily.

"Either come on your own or I will stun you and drag you myself," she warned.

"Half an hour," Harry told her. Lily nodded and pushed her son towards his father.

"I'm sorry about Remus, Dad. I-" James cut him off.

"I'm at a loss of words to describe how proud I am of you. But do us all a favor and don't scare us like that again," James said, repeating his wife's words.

"I won't," Harry promised and then let James engulf him in a tight hug.

"Hi Kiddo," Sirius opened his arms for his godson.

Harry walked into them and said, "I'm glad you all are okay. I was afraid to come home and find you all dead."

James heard his son and pulled him back into his arms. "We were afraid to find you dead," he whispered. He closed his eyes, thanking God that Harry was safe and back in their arms.

Father and son talked for a few minutes before they headed to the room where Remus and Tonks were moved to help Andromeda with the preparations.

Harry noticed that they moved only a few feet and turned around, wearing identical smirks. When Harry turned to head towards the Weasleys he found out why his father and godfather were watching him.

Charging towards him was Ginny Weasley. Harry was quickly reminded as to why he never made her mad or ignited her temper. He had never been on the receiving end of her wrath, but he had witnessed it many, many, many times.

Harry was frozen on the spot, but inside he was panicking. He could see Ron struggling to keep from breaking out into laughter from the corner of his eye. Neville looked torn between staying where he was or saving Harry. But he would likely get hexed and decided that Harry was on his own.

Suddenly Ginny was in front of him. Harry wasn't sure, but he was positive he saw steam coming out of Ginny's nose.

Then in the blink of an eye, Ginny grabbed a hold of Harry and kissed him.

He heard wolf whistles, cat calls, and Sirius groan, "Aw man." He was sure Ginny was going to smack Harry. Ron and Neville whistled the loudest.

Then when they broke apart, Ginny moved her arms around his waist. "I thought I lost you," she whispered, her voice cracking at the end.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Between your screams and Mum's sobbing, it nearly tore my heart in two." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, resting his head on top of hers. "You scared me when you were fighting Bellatrix, for one brief moment…" Harry trailed off.

Ginny looked up at him, noticing the tears in his eyes. She knew she must have scared him when he saw the green light barely passing Ginny's ear, missing her by an inch.

"Ginny, I know I said this a lot when were dating before, but…" Harry paused to lift Ginny's chin and look into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed one more time before they headed out of the Great Hall.

James and Sirius were waiting for them when they walked out the doors of the Great Hall. "Gryffindor tower is undamaged, many people are staying up there." James took a moment before he continued. Turning to Ginny, he said, "Your Dad and Mum went to the room where they had moved Fred to talk with someone from the ministry about the arrangements of moving Fred to the Burrow. Bill took George up to the tower with Charlie and Percy went with your parents. Ron and Hermione are with George and the others."

Ginny nodded, numbly and smiled softly when Harry pulled her close, giving her a hug from the side.

He turned to Harry and said, "Mum's quarters are undamaged and that's where we're staying. It's up to you if want to be with us or the tower."

Harry looked at Ginny and then back to his Dad. "Let's wait until Mum looks me over before we make that decision. Although, something tells me that she'll make that decision for me."

James chuckled. "You're right."

"I'm coming with you," Ginny told Harry, the tone of her voice told Harry that she was whether he wanted her to or not.

"Alright." They began to make their way to the hospital wing, taking in the damage that the war had done to the castle.

They entered the hospital wing, and Lily motioned for them to follow her into the private exam area.

Once inside, Lily pointed her wand at the door and it shut. Then turned to her son. "Shirt off," she ordered.

Harry turned to Ginny and before he could open his mouth, Ginny spoke. "I've seen you in without a shirt before. Plus, it's nothing that I haven't seen before."

Lily stifled a chuckled. "Once I look him over I'm turning him over to you, Ginny. I know you'll take care of him."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Lily. Do you want us to stay in your quarters or Gryffindor tower?"

"Gryffindor tower, my quarters are full with some of the staff and Sirius is staying in my quarters. He doesn't want to go to his own because….."

Ginny nodded, knowing what Lily was talking about. Sirius had shared his quarters with Remus and he didn't want to go back to the place where he and Remus spent a lot of their time when they were at Hogwarts. She knew that it would be hard for her brother to sleep in his own room without Fred.

Lily turned to begin healing charms and diagnostic spells and gasped. "What happened?" she asked.

Harry looked between his mother and girlfriend. "Locket, remember the one that Sirius found when Ron and I were helping him clean Grimmauld Place before the Order started meeting there?"

Lily nodded. "It was a Horcrux wasn't it?" she asked quietly.

Harry nodded, wincing at the movement.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Just sore."

Lily approached her son and realized two things: one was the scar that had graced her son's forehead was now what a sixteen-year-old scar would look like. And the other…..

Once again Lily gasped. "Oh my."

Harry didn't want to look at his mother's face, instead, he looked at Ginny. He jumped slightly when the felt the tingling that signaled a diagnostic charm.

"Lie back," Lily ordered.

Harry obeyed hastily, not wanting to make his mother mad. He watched as his mother scanned his torso with her eyes, stopping when she got the spot on his lower abdomen from where a shard of glass had cut him when they escaped Godric's Hollow, where they went looking for Bathilda Bagshot.

"What happened?" Lily asked, running her finger along the dark pink half healed jagged line.

Harry explained to Lily how it happened, adding that Hermione had brought a kit with her to treat wounds such as this and many others.

Lily nodded at the end and handed Ginny a tub of scarring cream, ignoring her son's groan when he saw the very familiar blue tub.

"Put that on it after he gets a shower," she directed and turned back to do the Diagnostic again.

"Just a couple of cracked ribs," she murmured but was heard by the two teens. She smiled as Ginny took Harry's hand in hers before she performed the healing spell. "Might hurt just a bit." And with a wave of her wand, the ribs were back in place.

"Okay," she said when she finished. Harry sat up with some help from Ginny and slipped his shirt back on. Turning to Ginny, she said, "Make sure he eats something and gets some sleep, and a shower. Not necessarily in that order."

"I will," Ginny promised. Harry picked himself up from the bed and began to follow Ginny, but turned around and hugged his mother one final time before heading up to Gryffindor tower.

"I love you, Mum."

Lily tightened her hold on her son for a moment and kissed the side of his face. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Together Harry and Ginny left the hospital wing heading to Gryffindor tower. They took every shortcut they could and soon was standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"Um, we don't know the…." That was all Ginny got out before the portrait swung open.

"Thank you," The Fat Lady said.

Harry entered the portrait hole first and helped Ginny in. Approaching the stairs, they stood at the bottom for a second. "My dorm or yours?" Ginny asked.

"Mine," Harry decided.

They walked up the stairs to the seventh year boys' dorm. Harry found his rucksack he had taken with them.

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry whispered. He opened the rucksack and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a red shirt.

"I might have some clothes left here," Ginny said.

"Want to check?' Harry asked. Ginny nodded. Together they headed back downstairs and up the stairs to the girl's dorm. The charms on the stairs to the girls' dorm weren't working, so Harry was able to go up with Ginny.

Harry pushed Ginny behind him when they reached the sixth year girls dorm. Using his foot he pushed the door open.

" _Homenum revelio_ ," he whispered. A moment passed before he turned to Ginny and said that it was clear. Waving his wand to turn the lamps on, Ginny was able to see that her dorm wasn't touched. She walked to the wardrobe and started to open drawers. She found mostly her uniforms and opening the bottom drawer, she found her some lounge pants she could sleep in.

"I got an idea. _Accio Ginny's clothes_ ," Harry called.

A few pairs of socks flew out from under her bed and some tights. The clothes Ginny was holding went to the pile and a couple of jeans from another wardrobe.

"Well, I found some pants to sleep in, but no shirt."

"I think I got something," Harry said. He banished her clothes to his dorm and together he and Ginny returned to the boys' dorm.

"You need a shower," Ginny told him.

"We could get one together," he suggested. Ginny smiled and collected her shampoo and followed Harry to the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry climbed on the bed that had been his for six years, waiting for Ginny to join him. They had helped each other bathe, although Harry needed more help than Ginny. Because Harry was too tired to wash his hair, Ginny did it for him. She had washed it multiple times until the water ran clean when she rinsed it and repeated the process on her own. She scrubbed the dirt and grime off of the places Harry couldn't reach.

When they finished a half hour later, they stepped out, helping each other dry off and then got dressed in the clothes they had laid out.

"Wonder if we called a house elf, they'd bring us some food?" Ginny asked.

 _Pop!_

"Dobby!" Ginny exclaimed at the sudden appearance of the house elf.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter and his Miss Wheezy?"

"Can you bring us up some food and something to drink?" Harry requested.

"Certainly," Dobby replied, and with a pop, he was gone.

"Why do I get the feeling you're keeping something from me?" Ginny asked once Dobby was gone.

Harry picked up his wand and pulled up his shirt. He waved his wand over his stomach and suddenly a dark pink scar appeared in the middle of his abdomen.

Ginny gasped, reaching out with a shaking finger to touch it. She gently ran her finger down the thin scar.

"How?" she whispered. "Wait, your Mum hasn't seen this had she?"

Harry shook his head.

"What happened?" she asked.

Harry swallowed thickly. "We were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. We came across some Snatchers when we disapparated from The Lovegood's house. Ron and I had stopped for a moment to place our stuff back in Hermione's beaded bag when we realized we weren't alone. Ron had walked a few feet away when one appeared out of nowhere. They caught us after a chase and took us to Malfoy Manor. They kept Hermione…." Harry trailed off.

Ginny gasped once more realizing what had happened. "They didn't?" she whispered.

"I wish I could I tell you they didn't. Ron and I were in the cellar. We almost had the wall broke down when Dobby appeared. He took Luna, Dean and Ollivander and disapparated. Then he came back."

Harry told her about escaping the cellar and how he and Ron had rescued Hermione. Dobby had gotten Hermione's beaded bag with their things and helped them escape. They had apparated to Shell Cottage right on the beach in the small area between sand and grass. Ron had carried Hermione to the house and then Dobby alerted him to Harry. He came back and with Bill's help carried Harry back to the house.

Ginny felt tears as Harry finished the story. He told her about the pain he felt, especially when Ron gently pulled the knife out of his stomach. Fleur had studied to be a healer and was able to check and see if the blade of the knife done any internal damage. Luckily, there wasn't. Then she, along with Hermione treated the wound.

Harry admitted sometimes, he would imagine it was Ginny taking care of him.

The only thing Harry left out was right before they escaped Bellatrix had summoned Voldemort.

"The shirt is in my bag."

Ginny picked up Harry's rucksack and found the blood-soaked shirt. Harry took the bag from her and dumped it out. He picked up the seashell he had found when he gained enough strength to walk along the beach.

It had taken Hermione a month to recover and Harry and Ron sometimes would walk along the beach as long as they stayed in the protective barrier and take a moment to be thankful that they had, so far, made it.

"I found this," he said, holding up the seashell. He handed it to Ginny. "I wanted to give it to you as it reminded me of you."

Ginny took it from Harry, looking at it. It was a beautiful shell, perfect with no cracks or pieces missing.

"What are you going to tell Lily when she sees this?" Ginny asked, holding up the shirt.

"I'll tell her," Harry replied.

Dobby returned with food and jumped after Ginny had hugged him and thanked him for saving Harry's life, again. Dobby blushed if that was possible, at the praise and left the young couple alone.

Ginny laid the scar balm on the nightstand. "I'll apply some to that one as well."

Harry didn't argue with her.

They ate the sandwiches that Dobby had brought as Ginny told Harry about her year at Hogwarts.

What happened inside the castle walls to his girlfriend, made Harry's blood boil. He made a note to himself to thank Neville and Seamus for looking out for Ginny. He also needed to thank Professor McGonagall for providing more protection. Ginny then told him about them going into hiding at Muriel's and how Andromeda had firecalled Molly in a panic when Tonks when into labor.

She needed help. Ginny told Harry about being there when Teddy was born and how she got to hold him after Remus, Tonks, and Andromeda had their turn.

She told him about coming here for the battle when they got the news.

"I never thought I'd see the day you would stand up to my mother," Ginny said, hiding a smile.

While Molly would rather that Ginny went and stayed in the Room of Requirement, Harry argued that Ginny was ready and an excellent dueler. Ron, Fred, and George all vouched for that. He said that he would allow her to fight and he silenced any arguments that Molly might have made by reminding her that they needed all the help they can get.

Arthur told Molly that Harry was right and that Ginny wasn't the same little girl they put on the train for the first time.

Before they left the Great Hall where they confronted Snape, Harry pulled Ginny into a long kiss whispering, "I love you."

Here they were, they both made it.

Ginny cupped the back Harry's head and pulled him close to her. "Don't scare me like that again Harry James Potter. I will hex you so bad…."

"I won't. I promise."

Harry leaned over and kissed her. They cleaned up the mess from where they ate and Ginny pulled down the blankets on Harry's bed. They climbed in and Ginny covered them both with the lightweight blanket.

They kissed once more and said I love you once more before going to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Molly and Lily climbed the stairs to the boys' dorm in Gryffindor tower. Lily opened the door and smiled at the scene. They had met each other as they were heading up the stairs and made some small talk as they walked up the stairs. Molly was in search of Ginny, just wanting to know where her daughter was. She decided to check with Harry first and then return to Arthur.

Lily wanted to check on Harry before she returned to her quarters and go to sleep. James had assured her that Harry was fine, but like all things, Lily wanted to see for herself.

"That is the most peaceful I've seen Ginny in a long time," Molly whispered.

Lily nodded, agreeing with Molly. "Let's let them sleep," she whispered.

"I'll tell Arthur to keep the boys away," Molly said, softly.

They closed the door behind them and headed downstairs. Both of them were thinking about the same thing. Grandbabies with green or brown eyes and with red or black hair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Harry entered the Great Hall with Ginny the next morning, he met his parents and godfather before joining the Weasleys for breakfast. Harry was surprised to learn that instead of being the morning of May 3rd, it was the afternoon of May 4th. He had slept for over thirty-six hours.

He glanced at Ginny, who confirmed it as she had stayed with him, sleeping on and off after sleeping for sixteen hours.

"Your Mum kept checking on you," Ron said, from across the table. "Almost as if to make sure you were….."

Molly smiled at the young couple, knowing how much Ginny had missed Harry over the last year. She sighed when she realized it was time to meet with Kingsley and discuss Fred's arrangements.

Leaning to her oldest son, she asked, "Do I want to know what you were talking to James Potter about?"

"It's Gringotts business," he replied.

What Molly didn't know was that Harry had talked to James that morning when he checked in with his parents. It was decided that they would help with the finances of burying Fred and help Andromeda with the expenses of burying Remus.

The only thing they asked of Bill was to not tell his mother. James and Sirius had talked to Andromeda, who was more than appreciative of James and Sirius's offer to help her with the expenses of burying their friend and the woman he loved.

After breakfast or brunch, as it was called, James told Harry that Kingsley wanted a word with him.

Ginny understood and told Harry to find her when he was done.

"Harry, I don't think a thank you will ever be enough for you did for our world," Kingsley stated. He had watched as Harry grew up into the young man that was before him today. "I understand that you have ambitions to be an Auror?" he asked.

"Yes, that was what I decided when I was a fifth year. Why?" Harry asked.

Kingsley explained to Harry that he was offering anyone who wanted to, join the Aurors without NEWTS, although if they choose to take them he would tell when they would be offered and for a training period starting in September and ending in May.

James chuckled at the shocked expression on his son's face. Harry sobered up quickly.

"I think I may need to talk to a certain Deputy Head, assuming that is still his job," Harry said, glancing in James's directions. "And maybe Mum and Gin."

Kingsley smiled. "I don't need to know right away," he said.

They talked for a little bit longer, scheduling a time for when Harry, Ron, and Hermione could tell him and their families about they had done over this last year.

"Kingsley, Minerva just informed me she knows where the missing Carrows siblings are," James stated.

At the mention of the two Carrows siblings, Harry was reminded of what they did to Ginny, especially Amycus.

"Mind if I join you, Dad," Harry growled, getting up and heading to the Ravenclaw common room without another word.

Ron and Hermione watched from a nearby table, eyes widened as they watched Harry leave the Great Hall, recognizing the look on Harry's face. Whoever Harry was going after was going to get it.

James and Kingsley shared a look before James took off running after his son. He had seen that look on his son before.

"Sirius, follow me," James called over his shoulder.

Sirius jumped up and followed James, asking what happened as they raced out of the Great Hall. They picked up speed when they realized just how angry Harry was. The only thing that came to James's mind was that they had done something to Ginny. From what they had heard from other students, Hogwarts wasn't a picnic.

Harry reached the Ravenclaw common room, being let in by the Grey Lady. He found Amycus and with a flick of his wand, the rope was cut and Amycus was tied up with the rope that had hung him from the ceiling. He flicked his wand to silence Alecto and then when Amycus was in front of him, Harry punched him in the nose.

Not even letting him fall back, Harry grabbed the collar of Amycus's robes and growled, quite literally, "If you ever hurt her again, I will kill you."

He let him go and threw him into the arms of the Aurors who had come to arrest them.

Dawlish stepped closer to Harry, cautiously. "Who were you referring to?" he asked.

"I think you know who," Harry replied. The Aurors dragged Amycus out just as James and Sirius entered the Ravenclaw common room. James took one look at Amycus and then to his son.

"You did that?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Will Ginny need to talk to someone?"

Sirius paled. "Yeah, if they did something to her, she will."

James sighed, knowing now why Harry had gotten angry with the Carrow brother. "I can arrange it so you can be with her if she would want that," he said.

"Okay, I'll talk to her about it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

By the end of Ginny's questioning regarding the Carrows, Harry wished that Amycus Carrow was in front of him so he can punch him again and again. Harry didn't want to think about what all they did to Ginny. After the questioning, they were directed to St. Mungo's so Ginny could be checked more thoroughly for any damage done by the curses that were used on her.

To Harry's immediate relief, there were none.

The Weasleys and the Potters were all back home to either Potter Cottage or the Burrow. Ginny was going home with Harry to Potter Cottage to spend a few more hours with Harry and then she'll head back home to the Burrow.

Molly understood why Ginny wanted to be with Harry. She had someone to be with and help her with their grief. Plus, they needed some time with each other.

Harry walked in the kitchen to find that in the few hours he had been gone, James and Sirius were moving furniture back in the house. James had told Harry they had moved out of the house in October, taking everything to Potter Manor and staying there until the war was over. Harry knew that it was hard for James to go back to the place where he grew up because he still missed his parents.

The kitchen still looked the same way it was when Harry was little. It had been the same as long as Harry could remember. The small table was still against the wall, under the window that looked into the back garden.

Harry chuckled to himself as he remembered Lily poking her head out that window to call for him to slow down if he was on his broom or to get down from there if he was climbing trees. His old tree house was still in the old oak tree. James had charmed when Harry was thirteen. A closer look told Harry that the charms were falling and the tree house was coming apart.

It would be torn down this summer.

The family room was still the same as well, with the old couch, love seat and armchairs. The large collection of VHS tapes was still in boxes along with the VCR and Stereo.

"Harry?" Lily called. She had heard the back door open.

"In here, Mum."

Lily walked into the family room and was surprised to see Ginny with Harry. James had told her a little about what had happened at Hogwarts over the last year. She approached her and gave her a loving hug.

"How are you, Sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm okay."

"Do you need any help, Mum?" Harry inquired.

"No, Sweetheart. Your Dad and Sirius put the furniture back in your room and you can unpack."

"Okay," Harry murmured. Turning to Ginny he asked her if she wanted to help. She nodded and followed Harry upstairs. Lily watched them from the bottom of the stairs. She released a breath and closed her eyes.

She opened them slowly as she whispered, "Thank you, God. For bringing my baby home."

 **AN: This is the beginning of my second Harry's Life with Parent series, which will cover Harry's life following the events of Deathly Hallows, including Harry and Ginny's engagement and their wedding, some scenes of Harry as an Auror and working with James and Sirius and James and Lily becoming grandparents to James Sirius, Albus Severus (which will include a discussion with James and Lily about why Harry picked the name) and Lily Luna.**

 **As you can see, I kept Dobby alive and you'll need to keep reading to see who else I kept alive in this series.**

 **Please feel free to message me or mention it in a review of what you would like to see in this series. Thanks for reading and loving the series. I hope you've enjoyed reading the series as much as I've had writing it.**


	2. The Days That Follow

**The Days That Follow**

 **Summary: Life slowly returns to normal in the days that follow the Battle of Hogwarts.**

Harry paused outside James and Lily's bedroom. He was dressed in his gray T-shirt and pajama bottoms, freshly showered and ready to head to bed. It was only when he looked down at his abdomen and seen the scar that he remembered his promise to Ginny to tell Lily what happened and how he got that scar.

He raised his hand to knock when the door opened and Lily appeared. She jumped at the sight of her son.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Harry said.

"It's okay, sweetheart. What do you need?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something," Harry explained.

Lily raised one eyebrow, a look Harry remembers all too well. "Do I need to get your father for this?"

"No."

Lily pushed open the door and motioned for Harry to come in. Harry entered the bedroom, noticing that it looked the same as it always did, only with a few boxes still left to be unpacked. He walked over to the bed and sat down, knowing he would be lying down not long after to show Lily the scar he had kept hidden.

"Remember me telling you and Dad that we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor and Hermione was tortured?"

"Yes," Lily said. "Your father is considering as acting Head Auror, to press charges for kidnapping. Why?"

"I forget to mention that someone else was hurt when we escaped," Harry began.

"Who?" Lily inquired.

Harry took a deep breath and whispered, "Me."

"What?!" Lily exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Bellatrix had a knife or a dagger in her hand, I don't remember. But as we apparated she threw it at us. She was probably thinking it had hit Dobby but instead it got me."

"Where? When I examined you earlier, I didn't see any extra scars," Lily said, trying to process the information her son just told her.

"It's because I had hidden it, by putting a glamour charm on it to hide it," Harry explained.

"Where?" Lily repeated using a tone that Harry was very familiar with.

Harry replied by pulling up his shirt. Lily leaned over and seen the pink scar in the middle of her son's belly.

"Lie down," she ordered.

Harry obeyed, knowing he better before he was forced to. He watched as Lily got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, returning with her medical kit.

"Who treated this?" She asked.

"Fleur," Harry replied.

Lily sighed in relief. She had helped Fleur in her training while they were in hiding and she made a mental note to thank the young woman the next time she saw her.

"Relax," Lily said, and lightly ran her finger along the pink line. It was light pink, but still pink enough that Lily could tell it was a month old. Eventually, it would turn white, but it would be a while.

Harry jerked involuntarily when Lily repeated her light stroke.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, concerned.

"It tickled," Harry replied.

Lily smiled, softly. Harry was still ticklish on his stomach. The lightest touch could cause Harry to laugh.

"Fleur did a good job treating it. Did she give you a green looking potion?"

"That looked like slime? Yes." Harry shuttered the memory. "I had to fight to keep it from coming back up."

"Did she put on a white cream?"

"That smells like Dad's socks? Yes."

Lily laughed at that statement, knowing how stinky James's socks could get.

"Then she wrapped it with a bandage and gave me potions for the pain and the red potion."

"Blood replenishing potion," Lily added.

"That. Honestly, Mum, those two days are kind of a blur," Harry said.

Lily nodded and waved her wand over the scar, double checking it. "It's a curse wound wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Alright then." She let out a slow breath and stood up. "You already know what you would need to do?"

Harry nodded.

"When we go to the coast, the sun will help heal it," Lily stated.

"We're going to the coast?" Harry inquired.

"After all the funerals are over and when the Auror office has calmed down. Your father will need a week away to decompress."

"Oh," Harry murmured.

"I've asked Molly if she's okay with Ginny coming with us and since we're not going until June, she's okay with her going. I'll let you tell her when we're going."

"Okay."

Harry sat up and was about to head to his bedroom when he was pulled into an embrace by Lily. He returned her hug, relishing in the fact that he was back in his mother's arms.

"Mum?"

"I haven't seen you or held you in nine months," She said, in her defense.

Harry sighed at the feeling of being in his mother's arms. He had missed this when he was on the run with Ron and Hermione.

"I love you, Mum," Harry whispered.

Lily pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I love you too, Sweetheart."

James stepped into the room and seen Harry and Lily. He slowly backed out of the room and headed back downstairs, not wanting to disturb the mother and son moment. Like Lily, he was thankful that Harry came back alive, and they could start to build a life following the war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sat on a fallen log that they have used as a bench next to the pond not far from the padlock. She had many memories of swimming in the pond with her brothers. It was Fred who pushed her into the pond when she five and nearly drowned. Charlie had been close by and saved her. They all agreed to never tell Molly. Fred was usually the one who would say, "Don't tell Mum."

She smiled as other memories with her brother flashed in her head like a picture show.

Taking a deep breath, she realized that Fred would be no more. She briefly wondered if George would ever be the same. He and Molly were taking it hard.

Arthur had said that it was their biggest fear was to lose one of their children and their biggest fear came true. The fact it was one of the twins, made it ten times worse. Ginny wondered if things would ever get better.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder and she would have reacted if it wasn't for the familiar voice whisper, "It's me."

Turning her head, she found that Harry had joined her.

"Hi," She said, softly.

"Hi. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I needed a moment. Mum and Dad went to make arrangements for Fred's…" She trailed off, not able to finish.

"Dad and Sirius went with Andromeda. They're going to help with her with Remus's arrangements. Both mentally and financially, as it is what Remus and Tonks would have wanted."

"How are Sirius and your Dad doing?" Ginny inquired.

"They're doing okay considering. Hestia and Mum went with them for moral support. Mum is taking almost as hard as Sirius and Dad. She's watching Teddy."

Ginny leaned back against Harry and laced her fingers in his. They sat in silence for about a minute, until Harry broke it.

"I told Mum," Harry said. "She said when I told her what happened and who took care of it, which was Fleur, that she did a good job. It's a curse wound and would take a while to heal. Sun would help it heal faster."

"I'm glad you told her," Ginny murmured.

"How are things here?" Harry asked.

"Quiet," Ginny whispered. "Mum hasn't left her room since she came home. She barely eats the food I bring her. George won't eat and he hasn't left his and Fred's old room. Fleur and Bill are staying with us temporarily to help Dad keep the house running. Charlie took time off from work to be here and he said he didn't know if and when he'll return to Romania and Ron is always with Hermione."

"She's going to the ministry tomorrow to start the process of bringing her parents back," Harry explained.

"She said something about that this morning," Ginny said, reaching over and taking Harry's hand. "Are you going with them?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm staying with you."

Ginny nodded. They sat in silence, listening to the birds and the sounds of the woods. Harry smiled softly as a memory came to him.

"When I was little, Mum told me that Remus got sick once a month and would be unable to visit until he got better. When I was eleven, he and Dad sat me down and told me that he was a werewolf. I promised I would never tell a soul. Hermione figured it out pretty quickly when he taught Defense our third year and Ron figured it out when I stood up for Remus to Snape when he did the lesson on werewolves. Dad also told me that Remus was the reason why they became animagus."

Ginny listened as Harry talked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I also remember the one time I went with them on their midnight adventures as Mum called it. I had just mastered transfiguring from my human form to my animal form and back. Dad didn't tell Mum so when we returned to the castle, she was livid. I had never seen Mum so angry. Angier than when she found out I was an Animagus. Dad told her nothing happened and that I was fine. Just needed some sleep, I didn't get much sleep, sleeping on the ground."

"Was that before everything with Dumbledore happened?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it was that full moon before that all happened. I went with them one full moon that summer because Mum was working the night shift at St. Mungo's. To my knowledge, she never knew about that."

Ginny smiled softly. "Are you going to let our kids become Animagus before their seventeen?" She asked.

"Knowing Dad, he'd do it before I get the chance to."

"How's your Mum doing since she found about Snape?" Ginny inquired.

"She told Minerva that she'll handle the arrangements. Mum knows where his mother is buried and that's where she'll put him. I also can see her making Dad and Sirius go to the funeral."

Ginny had to chuckle at that mental image. Then she realized something.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Gin?"

"Did you say that your Mum had Teddy?"

"Yes," Harry replied, slowly. "Why?"

"I think it's time we meet our godson."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been a while since Lily had held a baby. She held her friends and colleagues babies and sometimes wished that it was in the cards for her and James to have another baby. But, she wouldn't trade the time she had with Harry for anything. Lily knew the next stage in her life would be the transition from mother to grandmother. Her friends who had become grandparents had told her that grandchildren were a gift.

She could wait for that for a while. Ginny wasn't done with school yet.

Rocking gently, she looked down at the little baby in her arms. Teddy, in his normal form, was a mix of his mother and father. Remus's sandy brown hair and green eyes, Dora's nose and cheeks and thankfully, instead of Remus's lycanthropy, he got Tonk's Metamorphmagus. Andromeda had stories from Tonks's childhood and was more than relieved along with the rest of them that Teddy would have her ability to change his appearance, instead of transforming into a werewolf every full moon.

Lily looked up when the back door in the scullery opened and James led Andromeda in the house with Sirius following behind them. Andromeda's eyes were red-rimmed as she smiled softly at Lily.

"How did it go?" Lily asked.

"Well," James replied. "The service will be on Sunday as the minister will be doing nearly everyone who died in the Battle of Hogwarts' funeral."

"I can't thank you two enough for your help," Andromeda said, sincerely. "I don't know how I would have afforded to bury both Dora and Remus. Really thank you both."

"You are family, Andy," Sirius reminded her. "Of course, I'll help you."

"Remus was a brother to the both of us," James added. "It's the least we could do."

"How was he, Lily?" Andromeda asked Lily, motioning to Teddy.

"He was an angel. I miss having a baby around." Lily looked down at the sleeping baby. "I'll be more than happy to watch him if you need."

"Between you and Molly, Teddy will have three grandmothers," Andromeda chuckled, smiling for the first time since she entered the Potter's home. "And he'll have Harry and Ginny for godparents."

James looked out the window. "Speak of them and they appear."

Lily looked out the windows of the French doors. "I bet I know why they're here. James, get the camera."

James obeyed his wife and left the kitchen as the door in the scullery opened and Ginny entered first, Harry following her, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello Ginny," Sirius greeted, pulling Harry into a hug.

"How's your Mum?" Lily asked.

"She hasn't been out of her room since she's been back home," Ginny explained. "How are you, Mrs. Tonks?"

"Please, call me Andromeda or Andy. Mrs. Tonks was my mother in law."

"Okay….Andy. Could you tell my mother that you said it was okay? She's pretty old fashion that sense."

Andromeda smiled, knowing Molly for a while and knowing how she was about certain things. "Yes, I would." She looked behind Ginny to Harry. Smiling softly, she asked, "How are you, Harry?"

"I'm fine Andy. I'm sorry about Tonks…."

Andromeda cut him off before he got out the rest of the sentence. "Don't you dare say it was your fault!" She exclaimed in a soft voice.

Harry turned to Lily and asked, "Have you been giving her lessons or something?"

Sirius and Andromeda chuckled as Lily smiled, stood up slowly, kissing her son on the cheek. "No, I haven't, Sweetheart."

She led Harry and Ginny into the family room and Harry immediately recognized the bassinet that had sat in the attic since they moved to this house when he was six. He watched as his mother reached down and picked up a baby wrapped in a blue blanket that Harry was sure was made by Molly.

"Is this Teddy?" Ginny asked, her eyes had been on the infant since Lily picked him up.

"Yes. I'm sure you both know that you're his godparents."

Harry and Ginny nodded. "Tonks asked me after he was born," Ginny explained.

"And Remus asked me when he came to Shell Cottage," Harry informed her. "I guess Bill had told him we were there and he came to tell them that Teddy was born and he asked me if I would be his godfather. Of course, I said yes, once the shock wore off. I thought he'd asked Dad or Sirius."

"He didn't because your Dad and Sirius said to ask you," Lily explained, slowly rocking when Teddy whimpered. "Of course I reminded him that James and Sirius would be a part of his life." She smiled, looking down at the baby. "You won't be alone in this. You'll have us to help you if you need it."

Harry sighed, mainly in relief, making Ginny chuckle.

"Now," Lily said. "Who wants to hold him?"

"Let Ginny go first," Harry murmured.

Lily handed Ginny the baby and like second nature, Ginny took the baby, supporting its head and holding it close to her. She looked down at the baby as he opened his eyes and stared back up at her. Ginny smiled and started to coo at the baby.

Harry watched from beside her, imaging the day when instead of their godson Ginny was holding, it was their own child.

James slipped in quietly and took a few pictures, sharing a knowing smile with Lily. They both imagined the day when it would their grandchild that Ginny was holding.

Soon, Teddy was transferred to Harry's arms. Like Ginny, Harry immediately supported Teddy's head, looking down at the baby.

"Hello there little guy," he whispered.

"We're godparents," Ginny said, suddenly.

Andromeda smiled at her. "Remus and Tonks picked the two of you because they knew that you would look after him and be the source of love and support he needs in addition to what I could give him."

"If you ever need us to watch him or anything, let us know," Ginny told her.

"I will," Andromeda assured her. "Between the two of you and Molly and Lily, I would have a good selection to pick from. Sirius and James, I'm not so sure about."

"Sirius took care of Harry while James and I were in the hospital following you know what and he seemed to do a good job," Lily assured her. "I remember every time he brought Harry to visit, which the healers encouraged, Harry was clean and well fed and I've watched Sirius change nappies."

"Speaking of nappies, I think he needs to be changed," Harry announced, nose crinkled in disgust. James and Sirius chuckled.

"Let me," Ginny said, taking him and the bag Andromeda handed her. "Come on Harry, you can help me change him."

"Yes, dear," Harry murmured, ignoring the whip motion Sirius and James were doing.

They took him upstairs to the spare bedroom where the bed hadn't been made yet. Ginny laid out the changing mat and collected the nappy, wipes, and cream.

"Okay, I'll show you how to change a nappy."

Ginny laid him down on the bed, pulling down his pants and undoing the bottom of his onesie.

"How do you know how to change nappies?" Harry asked.

"Do you not know who my mother is? She watched my younger cousins and I had helped her with everything." Ginny admitted. "Now, let's get him changed."

Ginny undid the nappy and pulled it down. They both took a step back, making a noise of disgust.

"How can something so small produce something so stinky?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ginny answered.

Together they removed the soiled nappy, Ginny talking to Teddy the whole time while telling Harry what to do next.

Between the two of them, they managed to clean him up, change his nappy and return his clothes to normal.

"Whew, you did that on purpose didn't you?" Harry asked Teddy. "Next time you need to load up your nappy, make sure Sirius or Dad are holding you."

A chuckle from the door made Harry and Ginny turned around to find Lily standing in the doorway.

"I'm just checking on you two. Ginny, I called your Dad and told him that you'd be home later. You're welcome to stay for dinner."

"Thanks, Lily."

Harry picked up Teddy and carried him downstairs to the family room. His old bassinet was sat up in the corner. He laid Teddy down in it and turned on the monitor beside the bassinet. James walked over and did a quick alarm spell to alert them if Teddy needed anything.

"I'll show you how to do that spell later," he promised.

Sitting down to dinner, the only sound in the kitchen was the sounds of spoons clacking against the platters and requests to 'pass the rolls'. There was a moment where James and Lily glanced at each other, then glancing at Harry and Sirius. The conversation usually flowed when they sat down together for a meal mainly it was Remus who started the conversation. Now, it felt wrong to continue living without those who they had lost.

Ginny noticed the conversation was lacking. She knew meals at the Burrow would be like this. Anytime Fred and George were at the Burrow, it was loud with bangs and Molly shouting. But now, the Burrow was quiet and would remain quiet for a while.

Andromeda noticed the lack of conversation. She broke the silence that had descended on the house.

"You know," Andromeda began. "Remus and Dora wouldn't want this."

Her statement made everyone pause. James and Sirius shared a look before Sirius said, "You're right. They wouldn't want this."

"I'm thinking about not taking the Head Auror position," James announced. "I know I would be good at it, but I think instead I'll transition back to senior Auror, but….." He trailed off. "I'll transition to desk duty, which means…."

"No field work or missions," Lily finished. "If that's what you want."

"It's just…..after what happened, I think I want a change. After all the events that have happened, I want something quieter."

"Don't even say it," Sirius said when it appeared Harry was going to say something. "None of this is your fault, Pup. You didn't cause the death of the fifty people who died fighting and we're still counting the deaths that weren't caused in the war, but by Death Eaters."

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Harry inquired.

"Because I know you," Sirius informed him.

As the conversation began to flow, James and Lily shared a smile across the table. As one they glanced at their son, both thinking the same thing. How happy they were that Harry had made it and now they can go on with their life the best they can.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

In a backyard in a London suburb, there were two cracks. Hermione looked out the kitchen window, knowing who it was. As she opened the patio door, she was greeted with her two favorite boys arguing.

"You did that on purpose!" Ron exclaimed.

"I was imagining the same spot. Didn't you hear the instructor not say that we can't apparate to the same place as someone else?!" Harry reminded him, loudly.

"Well, how I was supposed to know?"

Jane Granger came up behind her daughter. "Are they always like that?"

Hermione sighed. "Sometimes, they are. Usually, it means they need to be fed."

Jane laughed as she headed to the laundry room. Hermione stepped out on the patio and whistled to get the boys' attention.

It worked when they stopped and looked at her.

"I take it you both got your license?" She asked.

"Well, we wouldn't have apparated here if we hadn't," Ron said, sarcastically as he walked up the steps. He kissed her and moved so she could give Harry a hug.

"Hello boys," Jane greeted when the boys walked in. "How are you?"

"Good, how are you and Hugh adjusting to being back home?" Harry asked.

"We're adjusting well. I have to remind myself of the story we invented why we had left. Hugh went to the office to check on things and I was about to fix some lunch. Would like to join?"

"If it's no trouble," Ron replied. Turning to Hermione he asked, "Now why did you need Harry and I to come over?"

Hermione smiled. "Remember how much you love me."

Harry and Ron shared a look. "I think I know where this is going." Turning to Hermione, he added, "Where is this going?"

Hermione motioned for them to follow her to the stairs and towards her bedroom. "Dad's been having trouble with his back and I was wondering…."She trailed off as she pushed the door open. "If you would help me move furniture and unpack?"

"Sure," Ron replied as Harry nodded.

When Jane came up to check on their progress an hour later, she was surprised to find Ron helping Hermione making her bed and Harry was putting her books back. Thanks to Hermione's organization, she had packed her books together according to the subject. All Harry needed to do was put them in alphabetical order.

"I see you're making progress. How much more do you have?" Jane asked.

"We just need to lay down the rug and unpack the remaining boxes," Hermione replied.

"Well, lunch is ready."

"Alright, Mum. We'll be down in a moment."

As Jane left the bedroom, Hermione tossed Ron a pillow and picked up the empty boxes from the books.

"Oi!" Harry called to Ron. "I need help getting up."

Ron held out a hand and pulled Harry up, helping him balance when he stood up. "You know you could have sat on a pillow."

"That wasn't the problem," Harry hissed. "My foot is asleep."

Harry and Ron headed downstairs to find Hermione waiting for them. Jane watched from behind the kitchen counter as they sat at the breakfast nook. She had reservations of going into hiding but she had talked with Lily before they left, who told her what could possibly happen. She and Hugh agreed. While she was concerned about her daughter and feared for her daughter's life, she was now relieved that everything was fine and life could return to normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily came upstairs from the basement where she had been working organizing her lab. She walked into the kitchen, noticing James had decided to have a late night bowl of cereal. The one thing James wasn't good about was rinsing out the bowl. She could complain about him not rinsing the bowl, but she wasn't going to right now.

After rinsing out the bowl, she put it in the sink with the spoon and wiped the counter down. When she threw the empty kitchen roll into the rubbish bin, she noticed that James had at least thrown out the empty box of cereal and added it to the grocery list.

"If I ever redo my kitchen I would want a dishwasher," She murmured as she headed to the door, turning off the lights, sighing when she noticed that with the kitchen light off, James had left on the light in the scullery.

She went to turn off the light when she noticed that the shoes Harry kept back here was gone. Opening the back door, she turned on the light on the side of the house, the light shining off the Range Rover. She slipped on her garden shoes and stepped out, closing the door behind her, walking towards the back garden.

"Mum?"

Lily jumped, not knowing that Harry was sitting in the swing on the patio.

"Sorry if I scared you," Harry murmured.

"What are you doing out here?" Lily asked, joining him on the swing. She noticed he had a shower, judging from his damp hair and he was dressed in his pajamas of t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Just needed to think," he replied softly. "Did Dad tell you about Kingsley's offer?"

Lily thought back to the conversations she and James had over the last few days. He never mentioned anything about Kingsley's offer he made to Harry, but rather his own offer of being promoted permanently to Head Auror.

"No, why?" Lily inquired.

"I think I should begin with how would you feel about me not going back to Hogwarts?" Harry began. "Because Kingsley is offering those who fought in the battle like me, Ron, and Neville an opportunity to go straight into working as an Auror or training whichever one we choose. I haven't asked Dad about it yet, but I wanted to ask you because I know you'll have more comments about it."

Lily moved closer to her son, hugging him close to her. "Harry, you are an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding World. You can make the decision but if it's my blessing you want, you've got it. Whatever you decided, Harry. It's your decision, it's your life."

"What if I wanted to work as a barman at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked.

Lily leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "It's your decision, it's your life."

"I just need to talk with Dad and Ginny my decision and let Kingsley know."

Smiling softly, Lily kissed the side of her son's head. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Mum."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry finished writing a letter to Kingsley letting him know he would be accepting his offer. When Ron came over earlier, they went for a fly where they knew they could have a conversation without being overheard. They discussed Kingsley offer and whether or not they were talking it. Harry was surprised to know Ron would be taking it. Molly hadn't been told of this decision due to her emotional state and Ron would be sure to tell her when it had improved….if it would.

"Well, this is it," he murmured as he signed his name at the bottom. He had Ron's letter with him to send with his own.

He left his bedroom and headed down to the owlery. James wasn't home yet and Harry didn't want him to play messenger. He borrowed an envelope from Lily's mail drawer and entered the owlery.

He had been in to visit Hedwig a few times and he had even fed her and Oscar a few times.

"Here girl, take this to Kingsley for me at the ministry. Be careful."

After attaching the letters to her leg, he opened the window and watched as Hedwig took off, flying out to the distance towards London. Harry stood at the window watching her fly until he couldn't see her anymore.

Taking a deep breath he walked back into the main house and headed upstairs to his room. He would be making plans for himself as it was time he grew up and flew the nest. He would bring up his idea to Ron the next time they had a free moment together if he wanted to move in a flat with him.

But first, there were funerals to get through with. The days that followed the battle of Hogwarts was long and hard, but in the days ahead, it would get even harder saying goodbye to the ones they had lost.

 **AN: Many, many apologies for not updating this in a while. I'd decided to finish a couple of my other stories before I dove back into writing this. And I also had hit a writer's block in this fic and I knew I wanted this to be the second chapter. Thank you for those of you who have read and reviewed the first chapter and/or added this to your alerts and/or favorites. There is more to come and I hope you enjoy reading this series.**


End file.
